Trapped In Love
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Kisah tentang perjodohan pada masa SMA. Simple. Tapi yang membedakan mereka adalah; mereka menerima perjodohan itu, walaupun mereka saling membenci, dan mencoba saling menjatuhkan. Bahkan dengan adanya kehadiran LuHan -anak yang diadopsi kedua orang tua mereka, tidak membuat mereka luluh dan saling mengalah/"..Kita buktikan, siapa pemimpin rumah ini sebenarnya"/[KaiHun/SeKai] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**"...KARENA KAU, RUMAH MENJADI BERANTAKAN! LUHAN TIDAK TERAWAT! DAN AKU TERLAMBAT MASUK SEKOLAH! BELUM LAGI, ORANG TUAKU AKAN DATANG HARI INI! JADI CEPAT PULANG! ATAU KAU AKAN KUGANTUNG DI TIANG BENDERA!"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Trapped In Love  
**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Park ChanYeol, and Byun BaekHyun_._  
**

**Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown - EXO belongs to God, and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, T+ untuk beberapa kata, SeKe untuk beberapa chapter -kedepan akan lebih jelas pairingnya, and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Tawa, Senyuman, Kebahagiaan, Keributan, menyebar bercampur menjadi satu di seluruh ruangan kelas XII-2 itu. Di bagian belakang, _pojok, _Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang-pucat tengah tertawa dengan lepas. Tangan kanannya merangkul teman sebangkunya –pemuda berperawakan lebih kecil darinya, dan bersurai hitam. Sesekali, pemuda _berambut pirang _itu memukul pelan punggung temannya. Hingga menimbulkan keributan kecil; tetapi berakhir dengan canda-tawa kembali.

"Ya! Apa kalian tidak melihat, kemarin Kris jatuh ketika akan menangkap bola basket? Kau lihat ekspresinya setelah itu? _Uh! _Sifat _cool_nya selama ini, tiba-tiba berganti dengan idiot. Entahlah, mungkin akibat benturan dengan lantai, otaknya sedikit bergeser,"Ucap pemuda berambut hitam tadi, menirukan ekspresi Kris ketika bangun dari jatuh-tidak-elitnya.

"Benarkah, BaekHyun? _Whoa.._ Aku berani bertaruh; yang selanjutnya terjadi pasti Kris sangat terpukul,"Sahut seorang pemuda berambut _burgundy_, ber_nametag _'Park ChanYeol' –di depan meja BaekHyun, dengan posisi duduk yang berlawanan dengan kursinya; menghadap BaekHyun.

"Bukankah kau juga berada di sana? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan selama pertandingan basket kemarin?"cerocos pemuda _bersurai pirang-pucat _di samping BaekHyun. Membuat tawa ChanYeol perlahan terhenti. Tangannya mengacak rambut _burgundy_nya pelan; dan tersenyum.

"Aku-aku berada di bangku cadangan, kau taukan kalau kemarin aku terlalu sibuk, _so.."_

"Bilang saja kau mendapatkan jam tambahan, dan terlambat datang ke pertandingan,"Potong BaekHyun sekenanya. ChanYeol hanya tertawa hambar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai dan BaekHyun, rupanya kaki ChanYeol telah berada di atas kaki BaekHyun –_karena dia tau, BaekHyun akan berkata tentang aibnya selama ini, _kemudian menginjak kaki BaekHyun, "_Aww! _Tck! Dobi! Kau ini kenapa? Akukan berkata yang sejujurnya!?"

Kembali, ChanYeol tertawa hambar; matanya menatap tajam kearah BaekHyun, seakan matanya mengancam BaekHyun dengan kata-kata '_Berkata tentang hal yang tidak-tidak di depan idolaku, tamatlah riwayatmu!',_ namun sedetik kemudian dia menatap Kai dengan tersenyum lebar, "Ti-tidak, oke, aku memang terlambat datang, tapi bukan karena mengikuti jam tambahan kok! Hanya saja –aku..."

_BRAK_

Suara gebrakan pintu kelasnya itu, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian kelas. Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai _brunette _–_sesuai dengan irisnya_, tengah memandang _horror _kelas mereka. Pakaiannya acak-acakan; bahkan dia masih mengenakan piyamanya, _Uh-oh! _Dan jangan lupakan kancingnya yang tidak terpakai dengan benar. Tatapan mengerikannya itu, menjelajah seluruh kelas; membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri. Dia berjalan ke tengah kelas, lalu kukunya menggaruk papan tulis –menciptakan suara memekakan yang tidak enak untuk di dengarkan. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini! Kenapa bisa-bisa masuk kelas! Lihatlah! Paras dan kulit putih-pucatnya justru terlihat mengerikan! Apa dia seorang _zombie!?_

"KIM JONGIN, DIMANA KAU! CEPAT KEMARI!"

_DEG_

Semua siswa mulai panik mencari sosok Kai –_yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim JongIn,_ mereka berharap setelah menyerahkan Kai atau JongIn, pemuda mengerikan itu segera pergi. ChanYeol dan BaekHyun memandang Kai; bingung. Meminta penjelasan. Tetapi apa boleh buat? Kai saja tidak dapat melihat pemuda yang meneror kelasnya saat ini, _karena tertutup oleh teman-temannya yang sedang berdiri._ Tetapi setelah diperhatikan oleh banyak pasang mata, dengan malas Kai bangkit dari kursinya, dan menerobos kerumunan itu.

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan sudah menarik telinganya keras, mempercepat langkahnya yang terkesan lelet. Seluruh siswa di ruangan itu; termasuk ChanYeol dan BaekHyun tercengang. Tadi menggebrak pintu, lalu menciptakan bunyi bising dari papan tulis, kemudian berteriak memanggil JongIn, sekarang menarik telinga Kai? Hei! Berani sekali dia menarik telinga idolaku! –_mungkin itu yang berada di pikiran fans-fans Kai; termasuk ChanYeol, jika mereka berani. _Kai meringis kesakitan, Ya Tuhan... kenapa hari ini keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya? Ia berani bersumpah akan mengutuk orang yang menarik telinganya saat ini di depan teman-temannya. Masih dengan mengaduh kesakitan, Kai memandang pemuda _gila _di depannya. Sebuah seringaian keji menyambutnya –disertai dengan kobaran api di belakangnya.

"Hai, Tuan Kim! Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Menyenangkankah? Atau sebaliknya? _Ouh.. _tapi sayang sekali, kau harus pulang sekarang –KARENA KAU, RUMAH MENJADI BERANTAKAN! LUHAN TIDAK TERAWAT! DAN AKU TERLAMBAT MASUK SEKOLAH! BELUM LAGI, ORANG TUAKU AKAN DATANG HARI INI! JADI CEPAT PULANG! ATAU KAU AKAN KUGANTUNG DI TIANG BENDERA!"

_GLUP_

Bisakah dia melarikan diri sekarang? Atau paling tidak, menghilang dari dunia beberapa saat, dan kembali lagi setelah pemuda ini merasa putus asa untuk mencarinya. Kai memandang teman-temannya; beberapa diantara mereka hanya terperangah, tetapi diantaranya lagi mereka menutup telinga. Tck! Memalukan.

Puas dengan teriakannya; yang mengundang siswa berdatangan semakin banyak –dari kelas-kelas samping, pemuda itu menarik (kembali) telinga Kai hingga lenyap dari kelas. Meninggalkan seluruh siswa disana, dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Setelah melihat pemuda _aneh _itu hilang di telan kemarahan –ah, keramaian, semua siswa bernapas lega. Mereka tidak habis pikir, orang seperti itu dekat dengan Kai _a.k.a _Kim JongIn selama ini. ChanYeol dan BaekHyun berpadangan, "Siapa dia? Dan siapa LuHan? Lalu, apa hubungan antara rumah, sekolahnya, dan orang tuanya?"tanya ChanYeol tidak sabaran.

BaekHyun hanya mengendikan bahunya, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Setelah kejadian ini, Kai harus menjelaskan semuanya besok!"

.

.

Sampai di parkiran sekolah, pemuda itu mencari mobil JongIn –_lantaran dia berjalan kaki ketika ke sekolah JongIn_, pemuda itu membuka pintu depan dan mendorong JongIn masuk, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu kemudi. Pemuda itu memandang JongIn sejenak –_masih dengan pandangan mematikannya itu_, "Masih beruntung, aku tidak membunuhmu disana?"

JongIn mendecih, ia menarik sabuk pengamannya dan memakainya. _Masih beruntung katanya, tapi dengan cara seperti itu, kau saja sudah membunuhnya secara perlahan! Matilah kau Kim JongIn! _ "Bodoh! Kau telah merusak reputasiku, _pucat! _Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada BaekHyun, ChanYeol, dan yang lain-lain nanti!?_"_

Pemuda bersurai _brunette _itu tertawa, dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kai; tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan, "Tapi dengan begini, kau juga merasakan bagaimana repotnya menjadi orang tua, _hitam!"_

"Siapa suruh, kau mengadopsi LuHan!?"

"Dan siapa suruh, kita dijodohkan? Hm? Bisa kau jelaskan itu Tuan Kim?"Serbunya dengan seringaian di bibirnya –seraya menghidupkan mobil. JongIn memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela; lebih memilih menikmati rumah-rumah yang di lewati mobil ini daripada harus memperlihatkan ekspresi kalahnya. Oh! Ayolah! Dia itu adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan! Dan _gentle, _tapi ketika dihadapkan dengan pemuda putih-pucat itu, mungkin ia harus berpikir dua kali. Bukan! Bukannya, jika dihadapan pemuda itu, JongIn akan menjadi _girly, _atau terkalahkan –untuk beberapa peristiwa, tetapi terkesann lebih _menghindar, mungkin? –atau takut?_

_Hell! Persetan _dengan semuanya!

"Kenapa, Tuan Kim? Merasa kalah?"

Tangan JongIn terkepal sepenuhnya, dia meninju kaca mobil itu; _yang menampakkan bayangan pemuda itu di sampinganya,_ sedikit keras. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju paras memuakkannya itu secara nyata, menikmati tontonan gratis lebam biru di sekujur wajah dan tubuhnya, hingga merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah di kepalan tangannya yang mengalir deras, tapi tidak –_belum, _saatnya. Ia harus menunggu sampai pemuda itu benar-benar terperosok ke dalam lubang hitam, bernama cinta. Ya, dia harus menunggu.

Pemuda di kursi pengemudi itu, terkekeh. Menyenangkan sekali melihat JongIn tersiksa seperti ini. Pemuda itu, memukul stir mobilnya pelan, meluapkan kemenangannya, "Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku, Kim JongIn!"

"Dan aku akan menghancurkanmu, Oh SeHun!"

.

.

JongIn membuka pintu rumahnya keras, menimbulkan suara debaman. Seorang pemuda bersurai karamel, berlari kearah Kai dan SeHun. Senyumnya mengembang, menyambut kedua orang tuanya –_walaupun sedikit aneh untuk dipanggil orang tua, berhubung kedua orang tuanya memiliki jenis gender yang sama._

"_Appa! _Apa _Appa _sedang sakit? Atau _Appa _mengajakku bermain? Ah! Atau _Appa _akan mengantarkanku ke seko..–"

"Tidak, LuHan_nie_. _Mianhae_, tapi hari ini _Appa _pulang cepat bukan untuk mengajakmu bermain atau mengantarmu ke sekolah, _Appa _sedang sibuk, sebentar lagi _Halmeoni _dan _Harabeoji_ akan datang –kau segera mandi, _ne? _Dan pakailah baju yang rapi,"JongIn berjongkok dan memegang kedua lengan LuHan, ia tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang LuHan adalah anaknya. LuHan mengangguk, dia tersenyum senang, "_Arraseo! _Akukan tampan! Jadi aku akan tampil sebaik dan serapi mungkin di hadapan _Halmeoni _dan _Harabeoji!"_

"_Good boy!_Dan jangan lupa, rapikan kamarmu, _Okay!_"Ucap JongIn, mengacak rambut LuHan pelan; kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan JongIn menuju kamarnya.

JongIn memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, ia pergi menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. _Mood_-nya sedikit membaik, akibat LuHan tadi. Ia menarik pintu almarinya, dan mengambil pakaiannya. Memang, jika orang tua SeHun sampai datang, maka itu artinya sempurna-dalam-kesengsaraan. Apa yang ada, harus terlihat sempurna; kebersihan, kerapian, keharmonisan, bahkan kelakuan SeHun ketika bersama JongIn dan LuHan –_dan JongIn bersyukur tidak memiliki orang tua kandung seperti itu, berhubung dia adalah orang yang pemalas._

Tangannya melepas kancing seragamnya satu-per-satu dan menggantungkannya di lemari. Ia memakai pakaiannya, lalu berbalik ke arah kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tangan dan kaki –_termasuk salah satu anjuran dari Eomma SeHun waktu itu._ Tetapi langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat SeHun keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dengan surai _brunette_nya yang masih basah; air mengalir dari pangkal rambutnya, hingga ujung dan berakhir menetes ke tubuh putih-pucatnya, dan handuk putih –kontras dengan kulitnya- yang terlilit di tubuh bagian bawahnya, membuat wajah Jongin memerah. _Malu dan iri._ Mereka memang sudah menikah sejak 7 bulan yang lalu, dan walaupun SeHun selalu melakukan itu berkali-kali, tetap saja ia merasa malu, apalagi ketika melihat kulit putih-pucatnya –_yang terkadang membuatnya ingin memakan SeHun hidup-hidup_, sedangkan dirinya memiliki kulit _tan_.

"Apa? Kau bernafsu?"Desis SeHun, dia berjalan ke arah JongIn dan mengelus pipinya pelan. Menggoda JongIn.

"Tck! Bodoh!" Sebisa mungkin JongIn manahan hasratnya, tidak mungkin ia menerkam SeHun disaat detik-detik orang tua SeHun datang. SeHun terkikik; hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya, karena JongIn sepenuhnya berada di tangannya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir JongIn, cukup menempelkannya saja hingga beberapa detik, lalu dia menarik pintu almari dan berganti pakaian. Seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun.

Mereka memang pasangan yang aneh. Mungkin mereka tidak pantas untuk dikatakan sebagai pasangan –jika tidak menyangkut ikatan mereka sekarang, lantaran tidak (belum; kata Yixing-_hyung. _Kakak SeHun, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui situasi rumah tangga mereka sebenarnya) ada cinta di dalam hubungan mereka, dan mencoba saling menjatuhkan diri masing-masing. Apalagi keputusan sepihak orang tuanya, yang telah membebankan mereka dengan mengadopsi LuHan dan melarang mereka untuk menyewa seorang pengasuh. Padahal, mereka berdua saja masih duduk di Sekolah Menengah Atas. _Katanya untuk membangun sifat dewasa dalam diri mereka. _

_Well, _secara keseluruhan mereka berdua memang masih anak-anak –_dan bodoh; untuk menyusun masa depan yang baik untuk mereka sendiri, selain bersenang-senang. _

Tidak ada kata _'Top' _atau _'Bottom'_, _'Seme'_ atau _'Uke'_, karena mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Bahkan ketika acara pernikahan mereka selesai, mereka justru bertengkar habis-habisan, hanya karena tempat tidur, hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak bisa dibilang _elit_ lagi. _JongIn tertidur dengan kaki kanan yang menggantung; dan SeHun tertidur dengan kepala di paha kiri JongIn dan kakinya sendiri di kepala kasur. _Pernah mereka _nyaris _melakukannya, ketika kedua orang tua mereka mengadakan pesta untuk kehadiran cucu _baru _mereka –namun gagal akibat SeHun yang muntah tepat di muka JongIn. _Eww.. itu pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan. _Jadi bisa dikatakan mereka berdua adalah _SeKe_ –untuk saat ini. Entah esok, lusa, atau beberapa hari, bulan, tahun, kedepan.

Siapa tau, salah satu dari mereka ada yang mau mengalah. Siapa tau, kan?

.

.

Pukul 15.00 tepat, suara bel berbunyi. JongIn yang tengah membersihkan ruang tamu, mendadak tegang seketika. _Ugh! _Entah mengapa, rasanya seakan-akan ia sedang mengikuti pelajaran _Kang Seonsaengnim_ saja –_guru terkiller di sekolahnya. _JongIn segera merapikan pakaiannya. Dan membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan di sakunya. Terdengar suara melengking dari arah dapur, "Kkamjong! Buka pintunya!"

JongIn mendengus, tck! Tidak bisakah pemuda-_pucat-_seperti-_zombie-_itu bersikap lebih anggun dan berhenti berteriak!? Itu semakin menambah ketegangannya, untuk menyambut Sang Mertua. Dengan gontai, JongIn berjalan kearah pintu; kemudian menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, lalu membukannya. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyambutnya, dan JongIn hanya mampu untuk membalasnya dengan senyuman –dengan sedikit napas yang tidak beraturan. Terlalu kuat untuk dikatakan sebagai pelukan hangat. Setelah beberapa detik memeluk JongIn, _Eomma _SeHun berjalan memasuki rumahnya, dan diikuti dengan _Appa _SeHun yang mengacak rambutnya pelan dengan tersenyum. _Yah, setidaknya Appa SeHun tidak terlalu over seperti Eommanya. Ups!_

"Kemana LuHan?"Tanya _Eomma _SeHun sambil menaruh tas bermerk-nya di meja ruang tamu. Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. Matanya yang jernih memandang seluruh ruangan itu –membuat JongIn _sedikit nervous._ Sebuah senyuman terukir di paras cantiknya, _sepertinya usaha mereka untuk membersihkan rumah dalam waktu singkat tidak terlalu buruk. _Suara langkah kaki menggema dari arah dapur, LuHan membawa 2 buah _cupcake _coklat dan memberikannya kepada _Eomma _SeHun dan _Appa _SeHun.

"_Ouh.. _betapa lucunya kau, LuHan. Apa kau membuatnya sendiri, _baby?_"

LuHan mengangguk pasti, dia menaiki _sofa _tempat _halmeoni_-nya sedang duduk. Matanya berbinar-binar; senang, mengharapkan pujian manis keluar dari bibir _halmeoni_-nya. _Eomma _SeHun menggigit kecil _cupcake _buatan LuHan. Dia tertawa pelan, "Ini sungguh enak, mungkin lain kali _halmeoni _akan meminta LuHan untuk membuatnya lagi. LuHan_nie _maukan?"

"Tentu _halmeoni!_ Dengan senang hati, aku akan membuatkannya untuk _halmeoni._ Bahkan serumah pun akan kubuatkan, untuk _halmeoni_ku tersayang!" Tangannya terangkat tinggi, mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. SeHun terkikik mendengar ucapan LuHan, ia menaruh 3 gelas teh hangat di meja ruang tamu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _harabeoji_? Apa LuHan_nie _tidak sayang dengan _harabeoji_?" LuHan bergeser ke samping, mendekati _harabeoji_-nya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam lengan _harabeoji-_nya dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya, "Aku sayang _harabeoji_ juga, aku sayang semuanya yang ada di rumah ini –_Appa, Papa, Halmeoni, _dan _Harabeoji_!"

_Appa _SeHun mengelus surai caramel milik LuHan. Senyuman hangat terlukis di wajahnya. Namun senyumannya tidak bertahan lama, ketika _Eomma _SeHun mengernyit heran menatap LuHan, "Ada apa, _yeobo?_"

"Tidak, hanya saja–" _Eomma _SeHun menangkup kedua pipi _chubby _LuHan, dia tersenyum tipis memandang keindahan wajah LuHan yang Tuhan berikan. Untung ketika dia dan suaminya serta orang tua JongIn mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti. Sang pemilik mau berbaik hati untuk mengenalkan LuHan –_yang saat itu sedang bermain pasir di taman panti, _dan menganjurkan untuk mengadopsinya, "–Ada yang aneh dengan perkataannya."

Mata _Eomma _SeHun memicing menatap SeHun dan JongIn yang duduk di depannya. JongIn menelan salivanya kasar. Tangan kanannya menggaruk pipinya; berusaha menghilangkan rasa _nervous_-nya. _Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan._ Sedangkan SeHun, tidak berbeda jauh dengan JongIn. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan dari mulut. _Semoga Eommanya tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh._

"Kalian masih tidak mau mengalah satu-sama-lain, kan? _Hah, _sampai kapan kalian mau menjunjung tinggi _ego_ kalian masing-masing? Jika seperti ini, bisa-bisa rumah tangga kalian tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan kau SeHun, apakah kau sudah belajar memasak? _Eomma _yakin, pasti belum."

SeHun menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar merutuki ucapan _Eomma_-nya kali ini –_kecuali bagian rumah tangga kalian tidak akan bertahan lama. _SeHun tau, _Eomma_-nya sangat menginginkannya untuk menjadi _ibu_ rumah tangga; entahlah apa yang ada dipikirannya, sudah jelas anaknya adalah laki-laki, kenapa harus menjadi _ibu _rumah tangga, jika pendampingnya sendiri lebih manis. _Oh! Jangan ingatkan SeHun lagi kalau dia pernah memanggil JongIn manis. _Ia melirik JongIn yang berada di sebelahnya, tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya menunduk –sepertinya; SeHun yakin jika JongIn sedang menertawakannya, walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan.

"Dan ini.." pandangan _Eomma _SeHun beralih pada gelas-gelas di atas meja tamu. Terdengar suara helaan napas pelan, _Eomma _SeHun mengelus dadanya. Mencoba untuk sesabar mungkin –setidaknya di depan cucu dan menantunya.

"Kenapa hanya 3 gelas yang ada di atas meja? Setidaknya buatlah 4 gelas, kalau perlu ditambah dengan segelas susu untuk anakmu. Ya ampun Kim SeHun, kemana sikap lembutmu kepada keluarga kecilmu?"Cerocos _Eomma _SeHun, _dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, _dan sukses membuat JongIn menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai pelan. Sepertinya keadaan sedang berbalik sekarang. SeHun benar-benar mati kutu di hadapan _Eomma_-nya sekarang. _Rasakan itu, Oh –Kim SeHun._ SeHun menatap tajam JongIn, kakinya menginjak kaki JongIn dengan sedikit sadis, membuat pemuda itu mendesis kesakitan.

"Aku tau _Eomma, _lagipula tadi LuHan sudah meminum susunya, dan alasan kenapa aku hanya membuat 3 gelas teh hangat, karena tentu saja aku membuatkan ini untuk…"SeHun akan benar-benar muntah jika mengulangi kata ini, " –Suamiku, _Eomma, _dan _Appa._ Kurasa, akibat dari kebanyakan meminum _bubble tea, _jadi sekarang perutku sudah penuh."

_Eomma _SeHun menatap penuh selidik SeHun. Curiga dan tidak percaya. _Okay, SeHun memang tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur; terutama pada bagian membuat minum untuk –ugh! Suaminya, yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan untuk bubble tea yang sebenarnya masih tersimpan apik di kulkasnya. _Tapi melihat perilaku _Eomma-_nya yang terlihat menganak tirikannya, membuat SeHun sedikit sebal. Tck! Sebenarnya siapa disini yang menjadi anak kandungnya?

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, _Eomma _percaya. Dan kurangi asupan _bubble tea_-mu itu, _Ah!_ Jangan lupa, mulai sekarang kau harus belajar memasak. _Arasseo?_"

"_Nde._" –_aku akan menyuruh JongIn untuk belajar memasak._

Kali ini pandangan _Eomma _SeHun jatuh pada JongIn. Membuat SeHun bernapas lega; dan berharap semoga JongIn lebih banyak kena omelan _Eomma_-nya. "JongIn, aku hampir saja melupakanmu. Apa kau sudah mengambil jam kerja setengah hari?"

JongIn membatu. Apa yang harus dia katakan, apa yang harus dia katakan? Kalau JongIn menjawab 'belum', secara otomatis ia akan terkena serentetan nasehat dari _Eomma _SeHun. Tapi jika ia berbohong, maka ia akan terkena serentetan kalimat tanya. SeHun tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah JongIn yang terdiam. _Sekarang aku benar-benar menang, hitam!_

"Belum, _Eomma._ Beberapa akhir ini banyak tugas yang menumpuk, untuk memenuhi nilai harian siswa yang kosong –lantaran sebentar lagi, akan ada banyak ujian yang menghambat nilai-nilai sekolah. Jadi, aku belum sempat. Dan sebenarnya, aku sudah menyusun prinsip untuk bekerja setengah hari, ketika jam kosong kuliah. Bukankah itu lebih efektif, _Eomma?_"

_Sial! Darimana Si Hitam bisa berbicara seperti itu!?_

SeHun tidak terima dengan pemikiran dan ucapan JongIn barusan, jika seperti itu maka _Eomma_-nya akan semakin memojokkannya untuk menjadi '_ibu rumah tangga_' yang baik. JongIn menyeringai. _O-oh! Malangnya hidupmu, pucat!_

_Eomma _SeHun tersenyum bangga. Senang melihat menantunya yang-sudah-bisa-berpikiran-lebih-dewasa, "Aku tidak salah memilihmu menjadi suami dan ayah dari cucuku, JongIn."

Merasa bosan dengan pembicaraan yang tidak dimengerti oleh LuHan, tangan kecilnya mengamit tangan _halmeoni_-nya dan _harabeoji_-nya, "_Halmeoni, harabeoji, _ayo bermain! Aku mempunyai mainan baru!"

_Eomma _SeHun dan _Appa _SeHun saling berpandangan, kemudian tertawa. LuHan begitu menggemaskan. _Appa _SeHun dan _Eomma _SeHun menarik tangan LuHan dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya; untuk turun dari sofa. LuHan tersenyum senang, ia segera menarik tangan _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_-nya.

"LuHan_nie, _kau bersemangat sekali, tunggu _halmeoni _dan _harabeoji,_"Sahut _Appa _SeHun. Sejenak _Eomma _SeHun menatap JongIn dan SeHun, "_Eomma _dan _Appa _akan bermain dengan LuHan sebentar."

JongIn dan SeHun mengangguk. Setelah mengetahui _Eomma _dan _Appa-_nya menghilang. SeHun mendengus, ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Puas? Bahkan _Eomma _saja memihakmu. Tch! Dunia macam apa ini?"

Gelak tawa pecah dalam ruangan itu, JongIn memegangi perutnya yang sakit sejak tadi. Ia mengusap air matanya yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya –akibat terlalu banyak menahan tawanya. Ia merangkul SeHun; _dan di tepis SeHun kasar. _

"Jangan menyentuhku."

"_Okay-_oke! Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, hanya saja, aku ingin memberitahumu Oh –Kim SeHun. Mulai sekarang kita impas. _U-oh! _Dan jangan lupakan untuk berlatih memasak. Haha.."

_DUG_

"Argh!" JongIn memegangi perutnya yang _sengaja _disikut oleh SeHun. Tangan kurusnya menangkup wajah JongIn –Ia benar-benar marah sekarang, dan menciumnya kasar. Tidak peduli dengan JongIn yang memberontak atau kehabisan napas, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan ciumannya.

"Berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi, aku akan melakukan hal yang seperti tadi –_atau lebih._ Jadi, jangan macam-macam padaku."

Mendengar ancaman SeHun, JongIn justru mengusap bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum miring, "Kalau begitu, mari kita buktikan, siapa yang sebenarnya pantas menjadi pemimpin di rumah ini. Kim SeHun."

SeHun tertawa keji, "Dengan senang hati, Kim –ah! Oh JongIn."

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

Bagaimana? Ada yang tertarik?

Memang ini SeKe untuk beberapa chapter, tapi kedepannya semakin jelas siapa seme dan uke.

Ditunggu reviewnya..

Oh My! masih dalam prosses.

Regard,

-Arcoffire-redhair-


	2. Chapter 2

**"...semua itu kulakukan untuk menaklukan hatimu, dan menjadikanmu miliku selamanya. Keluarga kita akan semakin terasa lengkap bukan, ...?"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Trapped In Love  
**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Huang Zi Tao, and 'Someone'_._  
**

**Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown - EXO belongs to God, and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, T+ untuk beberapa kata, SeKe untuk beberapa chapter -kedepan akan lebih jelas pairingnya, and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Langit telah berganti dengan malam; berbalut dengan udara dingin dan gemerlip cahaya bintang di tubuhnya. Di dalam sebuah rumah –lebih tepatnya di kamar mandi rumah itu, seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ tengah menggosok giginya. Membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di setiap sela giginya. Setelah 2 menit kemudian, pemuda bersurai pirang-pucat itu membersihkan mulutnya dengan air dan mengusapnya pelan dengan handuk kecil di sampingnya. Ia menatap wajahnya sejenak pada cermin hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman konyol di sunggingkannya.

"Kau memang tampan, Kim JongIn. Selalu."

"_Tch! _Butuh beribu-ribu tahun kau mengatakan dirimu sendiri tampan, _padahal _kenyataannya jauh dari kata itu. Masih terlalu dini kau mengucapkannya –apalagi untuk mengalahkan ketampannanku ini."

JongIn mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas kearah sumber suara, yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. _Si-bodoh-narsis-Oh-Kim-SeHun_. SeHun menyeringai senang, tak apalah jika sore tadi dia kalah dengan orang hitam ini, lagipula itu semua terjadi akibat orang tuanya –orang yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dalam skenario rumah tangannya dengan JongIn, dan merubah alurnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah JongIn, dan menyentuh rambut pirangnya. JongIn mengangkat kedua alisnya; ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau taukan ini malam apa?"Ucap SeHun mulai menggila, disertai dengan seringaian-_idiot_nya. Pemuda _tan _itu mulai mengernyit, mengingat-ngingat sesuatu yang dilewatkannya. _Ah!_ JongIn menepuk dahinya pelan. Ini adalah malam minggu, malam dimana salah satu dari mereka bertugas untuk membacakan dongeng untuk LuHan. Aturan ini memang tercatat dalam daftar _yang tidak boleh dilewatkan_ oleh mereka berdua, karena termasuk anjuran (lagi) dari orang yang berbeda namun masih terikat dengan mereka. _Eomma JongIn._ _Yeah, _terkadang, mereka berdua tidak yakin dengan semua aturan itu, lantaran ini adalah hidup mereka berdua, jadi mereka pula yang _seharusnya _mengatur bagaimana hidup mereka. Tapi layaknya hubungan antara sebuah pohon dan benalu –_yang pada umumnya salah satu pihaknya dirugikan dan satunya lagi diuntungkan, _kedua orang tua mereka selalu mencampuri urusan rumah tangga mereka dengan menambahkan aturan-aturan itu dan membuat mereka semakin sengsara.

Lalu apa maksud dari kata-kata '_membangun sifat dewasa dalam diri mereka_'? _Well_, jika ada orang yang mengatakan lain dikata-lain ditindakan, maka itu benar. Kalau diperhatikan dari tindakan kedua orang tua mereka; sepertinya kedua orang tua mereka tidak sepenuhnya bisa melepas mereka berdua, dan yah, tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan sifat anak-anaknya yang tergolong _labil-dan-agresif._ Takut-takut jika JongIn dan SeHun justru membunuh satu-sama-lain atau lebih parahnya menyakiti LuHan –mengingat bahwa mereka menikah karena faktor dijodohkan.

–Tapi, seingat JongIn minggu kemarin adalah gilirannya membacakan dongeng untuk LuHan. Lalu, kenapa justru dia yang mengingatkannya? Seharusnyakan hari ini adalah giliran SeHun. JongIn yakin, SeHun pasti memiliki rencana tersembunyi dibalik senyum-_idiot_nya itu.

"Aku tau kau memiliki maksud lain," SeHun terkekeh, dia mencolek hidung JongIn dengan jari telunjuknya, "Rupanya kau sudah mulai belajar menjadi istri yang baik, _Tck! _Aku tau kalau di rumah ini, aku yang akan menjadi pemimpinnya, dan… –Terimakasih _sayang, _karena kau sudah perhatian terhadapku."

_What! _Apa yang SeHun katakan!? _Menjadi istri yang baik!_? _Perhatian!?_ _O-oh! _Sepertinya Oh-Kim-SeHun sedang mencari masalah.

Sebuah delikan tajam menghunus SeHun, JongIn memukul belakang kepala SeHun tanpa berperasaan; menghentikan kekehan pemuda pucat itu seketika, dan digantikan dengan suara 'mengaduh' kesakitan.

"Maka, butuh bermilyar-milyaran tahun, kau untuk mengucapkan kata-kata laknat itu! Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi istrimu –justru yang terjadi sebaliknya. Cepat! Katakan maksud tersembunyimu!"

SeHun mengusap belakang kepalanya. _Sial, _pukulannya _lumayan _juga. Ia menatap _horror _JongIn; yang dibalas dengan delikan mautnya. _Hh, _kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa perang antar mata akan terjadi. SeHun mendengus kesal, "LuHan berada di depan kamar, dia sedang menungguku untuk membacakan dongeng _Happily Ever After_," JongIn memutar bola matanya bosan, "Bisakah kau langsung ke intinya? Aku bosan mendengarmu berbasa-basi."

"Kau tau, lama-lama kau seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengandung, berhentilah mengoceh! Dan dengarkan aku.. –LuHan memang menungguku untuk membacakan dongeng itu, tapi aku mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang akan membacakan dongeng itu; dan _yeah, _dia senang sekali. _So, _temuilah dia, kau tidak maukan menjadi incaran polisi dengan status 'ibu-yang-tega-meninggalkan-anak-berumur-5-tahun-hingga-tertidur-di-kamarnya-nyaris-sekarat'?"

"_Bodoh! _Tidak mungkin hanya menungguku untuk membacakan dongeng, bisa membuatnya sekarat. Dan _Hey! _Aku bukan ibunya, sudah jelas dia memanggilku '_Appa_'. _Tck! _Sebenarnya siapa yang memiliki IQ-150 disini? Lagipula itu tugasmu, jadi aku tidak mau tau, kau yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Kau juga laki-lakikan, SeHun? Kecuali jika kau, adalah seorang gadis yang menyamar jadi laki-laki,"JongIn berjalan melalui SeHun, tidak memperdulikan SeHun yang menggerutu _sebal_ dengan ucapannya barusan. Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja SeHun menahan tangannya –dan semua itu terjadi sangat cepat; tercengang, _shock, _bingung, bagaimana mungkin seorang OH –_aish, namanya sudah berganti,_ KIM SEHUN membopong tubuhnya di pundak kecilnya. _Uh! _Bayangkan-bayangkan!–lihat saja ekspresinya-_menjijikan-idiot-sok-kuat-gentle-_itu, dan jangan lupakan seringaiannya; membuat JongIn semakin ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekarang. Tapi biarkanlah, lagipula ia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berjalan kaki ke kamarnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya SeHun menurunkan JongIn; sedetik, mimiknya menunjukkan kesakitan, tapi _buru-buru_ dirubahnya. Melihat hal itu, JongIn tersenyum licik –lain kali, ia akan meminta SeHun untuk melakukan hal itu. _Lumayanlah untuk menghemat tenaganya._

"Sudah selesai ya? Padahal, tadi itu sangat menyenangkan –berjalan tanpa harus menggunakan tenaga, dan tubuhku melayang; rasanya seperti… terbang."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal itu, jika aku menginginkannya, asalkan dengan kau yang berakhir di atas ranjang dan.. _BOOM!_ Aku akan bertaruh, bahwa kau akan menginginkannya lagi-dan-lagi."

_Dasar mesum._ JongIn (lagi-lagi) memukul belakang kepala SeHun; dan sukses membuat SeHun (kembali) mengaduh kesakitan, "Bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu!? Bisa-bisa aku gagar otak karenamu! Kau mau memiliki suami yang gagar otak? Bagaimana aku bisa menghidupimu dan LuHan nanti!"

"Haruskah aku peduli? Dan ralat untuk perkataanmu barusan, tadi sore kau yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _suamimu,_ ingat? Bahkan kau sampai membuatkanku teh hangat. _Ouh.._ dan apa kau lupa SeHun, bahwa _eomma_ bahkan menyetujuiku untuk bekerja dan membiayai keluarga kecil kita. Jadi bisa dipastikan, sebenarnya akulah pemimpin keluarga ini,"Ujarnya panjang lebar, bangga. _Betapa indahnya hidupmu, JongIn._ Setiap kali SeHun merasa menang, pasti ia akan mengalahkannya; karena semboyannya adalah: '_hancurkan hidup, Oh-Kim-SeHun!', _dan sepertinya misinya itu selalu berhasil –dengan memutar balikkan kemenangan SeHun menjadi kemenangannya.

Tersadar akan ucapan SeHun, _bahwa LuHan menunggu mereka untuk dibacakan dongeng_, dengan segera JongIn mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya –dengan SeHun. Hingga pandangannya berhenti di sofa kamarnya. LuHan tengah tertidur pulas disana, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengapit buku–yang JongIn yakini berjudul '_Happily Ever After'_. Wajah polosnya yang putih, rambut karamelnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, dan pipinya yang beberapa akhir ini berisi; membuat JongIn tersenyum tipis. LuHan adalah seorang malaikat kecil dalam hidupnya. Memberikan kebahagiaan lain, ketika dirinya dengan SeHun sedang berdebat.

SeHun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Dia melirik JongIn sekilas. Mengagumi betapa indahnya wajah itu, ketika JongIn tersenyum –walaupun untuk LuHan. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar hangat di dalam dadanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya; ia merasakan hal-hal yang diluar perkiraannya seperti ini. Tentu saja SeHun mengetahui perasaan apa itu, _hanya saja dia masih menyangkalnya. Sedikit. _

Mereka berdua memang dijodohkan tanpa didasari oleh rasa cinta, dan dengan santainya mereka menyutujui perjodohan itu tanpa berpikir –_seolah perjodohan adalah hal yang biasa terjadi_, tapi walaupun mereka berdua bodoh, saling membenci, dan menjatuhkan satu-sama-lain, mereka percaya –mereka percaya, bahwa kasih sayang itu ada. Cinta itu ada. Hanya saja, terkadang perasaan itu terlalu membingungkan; rumit, dan terlalu susah untuk dipahami, hingga akhirnya perasaan itu menjebak diri kita. Mengikat dengan kuat, seakan-akan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, kecuali kalau diri kita sendiri yang melepaskan ikatan itu dengan perasaan yang sama. Dengan langkah pelan, SeHun mendekati LuHan, dia mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan menaruhnya di tempat tidurnya dengan JongIn. Dia membenarkan beberapa helai rambut LuHan yang terjatuh, menutupi wajahnya, dan mencium dahinya pelan.

"Selamat tidur, LuHan."

JongIn terdiam di tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat SeHun bersikap semanis itu dihadapannya. _Jika saja kau selalu bersikap seperti itu, SeHun, mungkin aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menaruh hati padamu,_ pikir JongIn –yang berakhir dengan JongIn menampar pipinya pelan. Sadarlah Kim JongIn! Ingat semboyanmu!

"Kau masih memiliki hati rupanya."

Sayangnya, mereka berdua memang terjebak dalam perasaan itu.

"_Sialan _kau!"

Tawa JongIn terlepas, ketika melihat SeHun yang mengernyit tidak suka. Namun tak lama, tawanya terhenti ketika melihat SeHun mendekatinya dengan mimik yang err… entahlah. Rasanya baru pertama kali ini, SeHun menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. SeHun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah JongIn, dan berbisik sesuatu kepadanya; yang mampu membuat JongIn berdehem dan memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

"Tapi, semua itu kulakukan untuk menaklukan hatimu, dan menjadikanmu miliku selamanya. Keluarga kita akan semakin terasa lengkap bukan, Jongin_nie_? Jika didasari oleh cinta?"

_Tch! _Apa-apaan ucapannya barusan?

Kali ini SeHun yang tertawa, dia mengacak rambut pirang JongIn pelan dan menidurkan tubuhnya ke sofa tempat LuHan tadi tertidur, "Tidurlah di samping LuHan, aku akan disini."

.

.

Satu hal yang tergolong-_sangat-mengganggu_-dan-buruk, JongIn tidak bisa bangun pagi. Dan terkadang itu membuat SeHun frustasi. Bagaimana mau menjadi keluarga yang kokoh, jika _ibu rumah tangga_-nya –_baiklah, itu hanya pemikiran SeHun_, saja bangun paling terakhir? SeHun sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat JongIn terbangun dari _hibernasi_-nya, namun tetap saja hasilnya _nihil_. Hal itu membuat SeHun mau-tidak-mau harus bangun pertama kali–kecuali jika dia terlalu lelah, maka dia tak jauh berbeda dengan JongIn, dan memasak hal-hal kecil yang dia bisa –_karena dia terlalu malas untuk berbelanja, apalagi jika mengikuti pelajaran memasak yang digandrungi oleh kaum hawa. Bisa-bisa ia tidak fokus, lantaran mereka (para gadis atau wanita) mengepungnya dengan tatapan genit; tentu saja, diakan tampan, dan seharusnya itu tugas JongIn, _kemudian membangunkan LuHan, dan terakhir mengguyur JongIn dengan seember penuh air dingin. Biasanya itu sanggup membuat JongIn tersedak air pagi-pagi, dan bangun dengan keadaan kekurangan udara. Sampai sekarangpun hanya itu cara yang terbaik, tetapi itu tetap saja merugikannya. _C'mon, _air itu tidak gratis, kawan! Bisa-bisa ia diomeli oleh _eomma_nya, karena ketika berkunjung ke rumahnya, air sedang dalam keadaan mati. Belum lagi keadaan selimut dan sprei-nya yang basah; membuat SeHun harus mengganti dengan yang baru. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

Sampai suatu hari, SeHun mendapatkan ide _gila_ setelah membacakan dongeng untuk LuHan yang berjudul '_Snow White_'. _Ugh! Kenapa lama-lama ia merasa bahwa dialah ibu rumah tangga disini._ Putri Salju terbangun dari tidur-_setengah-mati-_nya setelah bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya –ah! Maksudnya ciuman sejatinya. Kenapa dari dulu dia tidak terpikirkan dengan ide itu? Itu tidak memiliki efek rugi untuk dirinya, jadi kenapa tidak dicoba?

Kau sudah _gila_, Oh –Kim SeHun!

Esok paginya, setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, SeHun tersenyum _setan_. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya, dan menatap setiap inchi lekukan di wajah JongIn. _Tampan –ah tidak! Cantik; Polos. _Desiran hangat itu kembali datang. SeHun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak benar. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi, SeHun mendekatkan wajahnya; mengikis jarak diantara mereka–hingga bibirnya tepat menempel di atas bibir JongIn. Bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik, JongIn membuka matanya. Melihat aksi _konyol-_nya berhasil, SeHun semakin bersemangat untuk melahap bibir tebal mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, Ia memandang _buram _kepala seseorang di atasnya dengan bingung.

_Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?_

Menemukan ada yang janggal dengan sosok yang berada di atasnya sekarang –apalagi ketika bibirnya terasa basah, JongIn mengucek kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang JongIn lihat dengan jelas adalah.. SeHun? Dan –bibirnya. _Uh-Oh! _Tidak, itu artinya..

_DUAGH_

"Arghh! _Shit!_"Umpat SeHun, mengusap-usap kepala dan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia menatap nyalang JongIn,"Kenapa kau menendangku, bodoh!"JongIn mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menyingkap selimutnya; seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Entahlah, insting buruk _mungkin_?"Ucapnya santai, dan berjalan melangkahi tubuh SeHun yang masih _merana_ –mengusap punggung dan kepalanya, diiringi desisan kecil; akibat tendangan mautnya pada tubuh SeHun, dan telak membuat SeHun terjengkang dengan posisi punggung-dan-disusul-kepalanya yang terjatuh duluan.

"_Sialan _kau, JongIn!"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, _babe._"

Sebuah senyuman miring, menghiasi wajah SeHun, "Tapi paling tidak, aku sudah mengetahui obat yang tepat untuk membangunkanmu, Oh JongIn.. –Argh!"

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah memainkan pensilnya di atas meja. Bosan menunggu sahabatnya tidak kunjung datang, padahal sebentar lagi bel sekolah berbunyi. _Sekitar 4 atau 5 menit lagi_. _Tck! _Jangan bilang orang itu tidak datang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Memang, dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak berangkat karena masalah keluarga, tapi dia sudah mengenal sahabatnya semenjak duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama; dan selama itu hubungan keluarganya selalu harmonis, walaupun dia tau bahwa sang ibu sangat cerewet –_dan sedikit keras kepala_.

Tiba-tiba saja, Pemuda berambut _brunette_ terduduk di kursi kosong –tepat disamping pemuda bersurai hitam itu, napasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang; sesekali Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya menghela napasnya, dia terlalu hapal untuk mengingat siapa orang yang berada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Apalagi sekarang? Masalah keluarga? –atau masalah orang tuamu yang membuatmu kewalahan, lagi?"

Pemuda _brunette_ itu melirik malas kearah pemuda di sampingnya. _Bisakah hidupnya lebih tenang? Baru tadi pagi pemuda-bodoh-yang-telah-sah-menjadi-istri –atau-itu-hanya-pemikirannya, menendang tubuh seksinya –membuat moodnya turun, dan sekarang sahabatnya menanyai yang tidak-tidak saat ia baru saja menduduki kursi; belum ada 1 menit._ SeHun menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangannya, ia merubah posisi duduknya menghadap samping.

"Ayolah Tao, apakah seperti itu caramu menyambut kedatanganku?"

Tao mendecih, namun tak lama senyumnya terukir di wajahnya. Ia melempar pensil di mejanya tadi kearah SeHun, "Bisakah kau tidak membuatku selalu khawatir?"

SeHun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia membuat pose seakan tengah berpikir keras, "Kurasa tidak, karena memang aku lebih menyukaimu mengkhawatirkanku,"Ucapnya santai. Tao memang sahabatnya yang entahlah, terkadang SeHun tidak selalu mengerti jalan pikiran Tao yang berubah-ubah. Sekilas Tao memang terlihat _manly_, _cool_, _gentle, sexy, _tapi jika kalian mengenal lebih dekat, mungkin kata-kata itu akan err.. _sedikit menyimpang_. _Ingat! Hanya sedikit._ Entah karena apa, tapi Tao adalah orang yang mudah menangis, apalagi kalau itu sudah menyangkut tentang hal-hal berbau negatif.

"_Tch! _Percaya diri sekali kau. Jadi jelaskan padaku sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa kau bisa selalu-hampir-datang terlambat? Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu kau tidak berangkat sekolah. Kali ini tidak ada jawaban yang singkat, Oh Se-Hun."

Pertanyaan yang sama. Orang yang sama. Dan Intonasi yang sama. _Oh Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah dilakukan SeHun kali ini_. Terdengar hembusan napas pelan dari bibir SeHun, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, beberapa akhir ini keluargaku sedang tertimpa masalah, _my 'cute' baby panda,_" Tao menendang kaki SeHun, "Kau mulai lagi, hentikan tingkah _gila_mu ketika kita sedang serius SeHun," SeHun terkekeh, ia mengusap surai hitam itu pelan. Baginya kebahagiaan Tao adalah senyumnya. Itulah tekadnya beberapa bulan lalu, tepat sebulan sebelum perjodohannya terjadi, ketika menemukan Tao terduduk di taman pada malam hari dengan keadaan kacau; akibat kepergian '_mantan_' sahabat ter-_idiot_-nya itu. Si pemuda berbadan tinggi diatas rata-rata, serta ekspresinya yang itu-itu saja. Dingin. Tapi dibaliknya, tak jauh lebih idiot dari JongIn. Dia adalah Sang _Duizhang_. Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris Wu. Mungkin menurut Tao, Kris adalah pahlawan kebahagiaannya di masa depan? _Entahlah, SeHun tidak mau mengerti_, bukannya karena dia tidak memperdulikan perasaan sahabatnya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka berdua –yang entah memiliki ikatan apa sebenarnya. _Aneh._

_Geez, _tidak sadarkah kau Oh –Kim SeHun, jika hubunganmu dengan Kim –Oh JongIn jauh lebih aneh daripada mereka?

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"Sahutnya dengan senyum ter_killer _yang pernah ia punya –dan mungkin JongIn tidak pernah melihatnya, kalaupun pernah SeHun yakin jika JongIn akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya; dan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada SeHun, "Ceritakan yang sejujurnya SeHun."

"Oke, alasan kenapa beberapa akhir ini aku datang terlambat, karena beberapa bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya 7 bulan yang lalu–" SeHun memberikan sedikit jeda, saat Tao menundukan kepalanya. Tidak! Jangan pasang ekspresi itu lagi. _Kumohon_. SeHun mengangkat dagu Tao, "Bagaimana aku mau menceritakannya padamu, jika diawal cerita saja kau sudah memberikan ekspresi itu."

"Hei, Tao. Dengarkan aku –dengarkan, aku berada disini, disampingmu. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Jadi lupakan '_dia_'. Kalau kau mempunyai masalah, ceritakanlah padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan senang hati. Kalau kau di_bully _oleh seseorang atau di hadang oleh preman, panggil namaku tiga kali, maka aku akan datang untuk membantumu. Melidungimu."

Setitik cairan bening terjatuh dari sudut mata pemuda panda tersebut. Tao mengusapnya kasar, kemudian tersenyum. Dia memukul pundak SeHun pelan, "Kau membuatku terlihat rendah, SeHun. Apa perlu aku me_wushu_-mu, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak selemah itu? Tapi terima kasih, kau memang sahabatku paling _aneh_ yang pernah kutemui."

"Ya! Ya! Aku tidak se_aneh _itu, jika aku dibandingkan dengan _Si Hitam _itu maka aku jauh lebih normal daripada dia."

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Si Hitam? Siapa? SeHun buru-buru terkekeh pelan, "Maksudku _Si Hitam_ tetangga sebelah rumahku, dia baru pindah seminggu yang lalu, da-dan.. yah, kulitnya hitam sekali, ketika aku bertanya, dia menjawab dengan tarian aneh dan berkata bahwa dia dari tanah Afrika. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku harus melanjutkan ceritaku kembali atau menyudahinya saja?"

"Ceritakan padaku serinci dan sedetail-detailnya."

"Baiklah, cerita itu bermula ketika kedua orang tuaku tengah menyambut kedatanganku ketika pulang sekolah. Jika kau berpikiran bahwa kedua orang tuaku sedang terlihat dalam _mode cerewet_, maka kali ini semua _image _itu hilang –mereka jauh lebih tenang, dan selalu tersenyum. Dan aku tersadar ada yang tidak beres disini. Melihat keanehan itu, aku mulai berjalan mendekati _eomma_ dan bertanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi, selanjutnya yang terjadi _eomma _justru memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan dij–"

Sebuah suara yang jauh melengking dibandingkan milik SeHun menginterupsi kegiatan-_menceritakan-kisah-hidup-SeHun-yang-beberapa-akhir-ini-aneh_. Tao menutup kedua telinganya dan berdecak kesal. Siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka, ketika asyik seperti ini? Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, hingga berhenti di depan kelas, yang menampakkan seorang gadis –atau wanita, _karena Tao tidak yakin orang yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan kelasnya ini masih gadis_, rambut coklat bergelombangnya terayun kebelakang, dengan mimik yang mengerikan. _O-oh,_ bencana telah datang.

"Bahwa kalian berdua akan saya hukum untuk berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 5 kali, ditambah dengan membersihkan toilet pria! Mengerti!"

_GLUP_

SeHun dan Tao berpandangan sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"_Ne, Seonsaengnim_."

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah terduduk. Kedua tangannya berada di atas _tuts _piano. Matanya terpejam. Ia mulai memainkan _tuts-tuts_ piano itu, dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu –yang beberapa akhir ini menghilangkan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said "I just don't care"?_

_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning, and the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight_

Pemuda itu mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Memamerkan indahnya cipataan Tuhan itu. Sebuah senyuman, ia sunggingkan –namun senyuman itu tidak terlihat menyenangkan, justru sebaliknya, terlihat menyedihkan. Tangannya mencengkram kemeja putihnya; mencoba menghalau rasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun apa daya, air matanya tidak terjatuh sedikitpun, dan itu lebih menyakitkan. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya secara teratur, ia mulai beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang telah menjadi saksi segala kisahnya; sedih ataupun senang. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, pemuda itu menengok kebelakang. Berharap bahwa ada sosok lain di ruangan ini selain dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa membodohi dirinya sendiri, bahwa sejak tadi hanya dialah seorang yang berada disana.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Kim JongIn."

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

Hollaa... I'm back!

Saya sempet sport jantung (?) /Shock/ waktu liat antusias para review-ers, readers, silent readers, fav-ers (?), follow-ers. Serius, saya enggak nyangka kalau yang ngereview akan sebanyak itu. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ini adalah chapter keduanya, bagaimana? Masih layak buat dibaca enggak?

Lagu diatas adalah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh **Pink - Glitter In The Air**

Kira-kira siapa yang merindukan seorang JongIn?

Mind to Review?

Regards,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


	3. Chapter 3

**"...Aku tidak akan mudah terpesona padamu, apalagi jatuh cinta padamu, catat itu."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Trapped In Love  
**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Zhang YiXing, Kim MinSeok, Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, and 'Someone'_._  
**

**Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown - EXO belongs to God, and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, T+ untuk beberapa kata, SeKe untuk beberapa chapter -kedepan akan lebih jelas pairingnya, and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah ini, seorang pemuda mungil bersurai karamel berlari-lari di tengah lapangan. Ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat, jadi pemuda _imut _itu bermain _petak umpet _dengan teman-temannya. LuHan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri; mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Mata _rusa _indahnya meneliti seluruh halaman sekolahnya –hingga berhenti pada sebuah pohon berbatang _lumayan _besar. Sebuah lampu berpijar terang di atas kepalanya, _A-ay! _Dengan tergesa, LuHan berlari menuju batang pohon itu, dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Napasnya memburu, keringatnya bercucuran –_tetapi setidaknya ia sudah aman_. LuHan mendudukan tubuhnya di tanah, lengannya mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia menengok dari balik batang pohon itu; meneliti apakah ada temannya yang mendekati persembunyiaanya. _Kosong_. _Hah_! LuHan bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Mencoba mengusir kebosanan, LuHan mencabuti rumput-rumput kecil yang berada di sekitar pohon itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah sobekan daun kecil-kecil yang turun berjatuhan dari atas secara terus-menerus. LuHan mendekati tempat jatuhnya sobekan daun itu, tangan mungilnya mengambil salah satu helai daun yang sudah tidak terbentuk –mengamatinya sebentar, sebelum mendongak ke atas.

"Hai!"

_SRAK_

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil darinya, serta memiliki warna rambut yang _aneh _menurut LuHan –_perpaduan antara pirang dan indigo_, melompat dari sebuah dahan pohon, dan mendarat _mulus _di hadapan LuHan; hampir membuat LuHan terjengkang kebelakang, jika pemuda _chubby_ dihadapannya tidak segera menarik tangannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Hai! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

LuHan menggeleng. Ini tidak mungkin terjadikan? Sekarang–saat ini, dihadapannya; berdiri seorang pemuda _yang menggemaskan_, dengan dua buah _baozi _yang menempel di sisi kiri-dan-kanan wajah _baby_nya,"_B-baozi_?"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan orang di depannya, "Apa itu _baozi_?"

Tangan LuHan terulur dan menyentuh pipi _chubby_ pemuda itu, lembut dan menggemaskan, bolehkan dia menggigitnya? _–atau jika tidak menjilatnya sedikit saja_? Perutnya sedikit bergejolak lapar; tadi _Appa_ dan _Papa_nya membuatkan bekal untuk LuHan, tapi belum sempat ia makan karena teman-temannya mengajaknya bermain _berlari-dan-bersembunyi _ini, "Apa aku bertemu dengan manusia _baozi_?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya kau berbicara apa?"Tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit kesal. LuHan menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi _chubby_ itu, dan membungkuk. Meminta maaf, "_Ah! _Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. T-tadi aku sempat mengira kau adalah _baozi_ –itu adalah makanan sejenis _bakpao _di China. Maafkan aku. _Eum, _kalau boleh tau, apa yang kau lakukan diatas pohon?"

"_Ooh_, apakah aku se_chubby_ itu hingga secara tiba-tiba kau memanggilku _baozi_?"Ucapnya diikuti tawa renyah, "Pohon ini adalah tempatku beristirahat. Bagiku pohon ini adalah rumah keduaku. Hampir setengah hidupku berada di atas sana. _Eum_, aku lupa. Perkenalkan aku Kim MinSeok, kau boleh memanggilku XiuMin jika kau mau. Aku sekarang kelas 2. Kau sendiri belum memperkenalkan namamu?"

"Aku? Aku –Aku Lu.."Ujar LuHan terbata. Jadi MinSeok _hyung _–_bolehkah LuHan memanggilnya seperti itu?_ Lebih tua darinya satu tahun; dengan wajah semenggemaskan itu?

"Aku melihat LuHan!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan LuHan dan MinSeok. LuHan menoleh kebelakang; tepatnya dibalik pohon, teman-temannya sudah terkumpul disana. Salah satu temannya berlari ke arahnya dan menarik-narik tangannya, "LuHan! Darimana saja kau! Semuanya sudah berkumpul, hanya kau saja yang belum."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana," LuHan membungkuk sekilas kepada MinSeok, dan tersenyum, "Aku Xi LuHan. Kelas 1. _Annyeong.. _MinSeok _sun–_"

"_Hyung_, panggil aku _hyung _saja."

"Baik, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Bye-bye!_"

MinSeok tersenyum lebar, ia melambaikan tangannya; membalas lambaian LuHan, "LuHan. Xi LuHan. Aku akan mengingat namanya. Dia _lucu_. _Bao-zi. Baozi _ya? Nama yang bagus."

_Yeah, _namanya adalah Xi LuHan; anak angkat dari Oh SeHun dan Kim JongIn. Dan alasan kenapa LuHan masih menggunakan _nama keluarga _China-nya, lantaran kedua orang tua _baru_nya tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan benar –_nama keluarga _siapa yang harus ia pakai. Terkadang Oh LuHan, namun esoknya akan berganti menjadi Kim LuHan. Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa LuHan lebih memilih menggunakan _marga _China-nya daripada harus kena marah, ketika salah menyebutkan namanya dengan _marga_ dari kedua _ayah_nya itu.

.

.

Di sebuah atap sekolah, seorang pemuda tengah memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Kedua telinganya _tersumpal _oleh _earphone_. Baginya, tertidur di atas atap sekolah adalah yang terbaik; apalagi ketika _hampir_ seluruh siswa sekolah heboh , dan menanyainya berbagai kalimat tanya yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. _Ini semua salah Si Albino itu_!

_Yup! _Semenjak SeHun datang, dan menyeretnya keluar kelas, seluruh sekolah tak henti-hentinya membicarakannya –termasuk ChanYeol dan BaekHyun yang selalu mengekorinya, karena tidak kunjung memberikan penjelasan tentang peristiwa mengagetkan waktu itu. JongIn bahkan masih ingat; saat suara-suara berisik itu bertanya beberapa hal yang menambahkan beban pikiran saja.

'_Siapa orang itu?', 'O-oh, dan siapa LuHan?', atau 'Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarganya?'_

_Argh! _Rasanya JongIn ingin kembali menjadi anak kecil yang menikmati hidupnya tanpa beban sedikitpun. _Yeah_, _menjadi anak kecil dengan hidup tanpa beban_. JongIn membuka matanya, ia melepas _earphone_-nya dan duduk –dengan kepala yang menatap langit biru tak berawan itu. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan _favorit_nya ketika masih kanak-kanak; memandang langit biru bersama… –sahabatnya. Sahabatnya sekaligus _he's first love_. Betapa JongIn merindukan sosok itu disampingnya, mengusap-usap pundaknya, sesekali mengacak rambutnya pelan, ketika dirinya merasa _bimbang _dan _sedih_. Masa-masa itu jauh lebih indah daripada saat ini. _Walaupun LuHan adalah kebahagiaanya sekarang. _JongIn menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, itu hanyalah masa lalunya, seharusnya itu tidak perlu ia ingat-ungkit kembali. Saat ini adalah saat ini, sekarang keluarganyalah _prioritas _utamanya –_tidak peduli, mereka (SeHun dan JongIn) saling membenci atau membunuh. Tidak peduli, kisah cintanya yang dulu, terpisah dengan menyakitkan akibat perjodohan ini. Karena ini adalah permintaannya. Permintaan yang paling dalam dari lubuk hatinya. Kasihnya. _

_Dan itu alasan kenapa JongIn belum bisa merasakan-dan-atau-menaruh hatinya kepada SeHun_.

Dengan sedikit gontai, JongIn beranjak dari atap sekolah dan berjalan menuju tangga; penghubung antara atap sekolah dan belakang kantin. Matanya memandang seluruh penjuru sekolah. _Sepi_. Sepertinya ini sudah memasuki pergantian jam pelajaran. Baru saja JongIn melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Unit Kesehatan Sekolah–_ini sudah pergantian jam, jadi sekalian saja dia membolos_, sebuah tangan –_ah_, tidak, dua buah tangan dari berbeda pemilik, menepuk kedua pundaknya. JongIn menghela napasnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau mau kemana, _huh_?"

JongIn memutar bola matanya malas, memangnya ia pencuri apa? Sampai harus di kepung oleh 2 orang aneh ini dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan bahwa '_kau telah mencuri, dan tertangkap basah oleh kami'_. Si _konyol _bertubuh tinggi dan si _berisik _bertubuh mungil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ChanYeol dan BaekHyun.

"Kau sudah mulai pandai bersembunyi, _eoh_?"

BaekHyun mendekati JongIn dan mengendus seragam JongIn, layaknya seoekor hewan peliharaan yang mencurigai orang yang baru dikenalnya. JongIn tentu saja _risih, _tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan BaekHyun kalau dirinya akan menghilang dan datang tiba-tiba seperti ini, "Biar kutebak! Kau pasti dari atap!"

"Apa perlu aku jawab?"

ChanYeol tertawa, dan merangkul bahu JongIn, "Mencoba kabur dari para _fans_mu, Kai-ya? Kau tau, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana seharian ini, dan kau justru sedang bersantai di atap."

"_Ohh_, haruskah aku peduli?"

Kedua alis BaekHyun terangkat, ia menatap ChanYeol, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sejak kapan, Kai yang dikenalnya ini berubah menjadi dingin? Selama mereka mengenal Kai, Kai tidak pernah bersikap sedingin ini, kecuali ketika dia sedang patah hati; beberapa bulan silam –dan ketika ditanya, apa alasan mereka berpisah, Kai terus menjawabnya seputar itu-itu saja. Tidak memberitahukan kepada mereka dengan _detail_. Mungkin memang belum saatnya mereka tau, lagipula itu _hak privasi _setiap orang, jadi BaekHyun dan ChanYeol tidak bertanya lebih jauh –sebelum persahabatan mereka retak.

"A-apa kau merindukannya? –kekasihmu?" Dan selanjutnya ChanYeol merutuki mulutnya yang bicara seenaknya. BaekHyun mendelik, ia mencubit pinggang ChanYeol; membuatnya merintih kesakitan . _Dasar Park-Dobi-Idiot, tidak bisakah dia membaca suasana? Ah! Dan dia bukan lagi kekasihnya, tiang!_

"_A–Eumm_… maksudku _mantan _kekasihmu."

_Park ChanYeol, kau memang bodoh._

Helaan napas terhembus dari bibir _kissable _itu. JongIn mengusap wajahnya kasar, sebelum menatap kedua sahabatnya, "_Yah_, kalian benar. Aku _sedikit _merindukannya,"lirihnya. BaekHyun mengusap pundak JongIn, mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Semua ini terjadi setelah, Kai dengan kekasihnya–_yang BaekHyun dan ChanYeol sendiri tidak mengetahui namanya_–berpisah, tidak! Bukannya mereka berdua menyalahkan kekasih –_oke_! _Mantan _kekasih Kai, hanya saja, semenjak hari menyakitkan itu, Kai sedikit berubah.

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengatakan yang ti–"

JongIn hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum memukul pundak ChanYeol pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu hanya masa lalu. Tidak seharusnya aku mengingat-ingat hal itu kembali. Tidak ada gunanya. Belum tentu juga _dia _masih mengingatku. Setidaknya, aku _bersyukur, _kehidupanku yang sekarang lebih baik."

_Kehidupan bersama keluarga kecilnya, tentu._

"_Whoa_, kau mulai belajar menjadi dewasa rupanya, _hei–hei_ kau tidak sedang bermain _teather-_kan? Gaya bicaramu berubah. Terlihat seperti _err.. _orang tuaku," gerutu BaekHyun, di_selingi _dengan candaannya. JongIn tertawa kikuk. _Sial! _Hampir saja dia membocorkan _the big secret_-nya –_walaupun nanti ujung-ujungnya juga terbongkar_. ChanYeol menarik tangan JongIn, kemudian menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Jadi Kai-_ya, _berhubung sekarang _mood_mu telah membaik, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Pemuda berkulit _sexy _itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, hampir membuat ChanYeol mencubit kedua pipinya dan memeluk tubuh _menggoda _itu, "Memangnya kau mau meminta apa? Aku tidak sedang membawa _uang _banyak, ChanYeol."

"Tidak, cukup berikan jawabanmu, di…" ChanYeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang _lusuh_–_ouh! _Apakah itu masih pantas disebut dengan secarik kertas? Lalu memberikannya kepada JongIn, "–Cukup jawab beberapa pertanyaanku di kertas ini," lanjutnya dengan senyum terkembang lebar, sedangkan yang ditanya-_atau-dipaksa-menjawab_ memutar bola matanya.

_Mereka mulai beraksi kembali. Ya Tuhan…_

.

.

Pukul 03.57 PM. Seseorang menghela napasnya, kemudian menaruh beberapa barang belanjaannya di samping pintu utama. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di _sofa _ruang tamu. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan. Berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari memanglah bukan keahliannya. Seharusnya pekerjaan ini, ia berikan kepada si _hitam _itu. JongIn membuka pintunya, lalu memandang _jengah _barang belanjaan yang baru saja dibelinya bersama SeHun, tergeletak sembarangan. _Tck! SeHun hanya membawa 3 kantong belanja saja, coba bandingkan dengan dirinya; ia membawa 4 kantong! Aish.. kenapa anak itu terlalu berlebihan_. Bertingkah seolah tidak melihat barang belanjaan di samping pintu utama, JongIn berjalan santai melewati SeHun –bahkan dengan sengaja menyenggol kakinya. SeHun menggerutu kesal. Namun baru saja, SeHun akan meng_umpati _JongIn dengan kata-kata _mematikannya_, sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di atas kepalanya. SeHun menoleh, sedikit terkejut memang, mendapati seseorang yang berada di rumahnya tanpa diundangnya, tetapi ketika melihat LuHan berada di gandengannya, semuanya tampak _normal _kembali.

"_Hi kid! _Apa kau tidak merindukanku, _heum_? Hingga harus JongIn yang menelponku duluan?"

SeHun menangkap LuHan yang berlari ke arahnya, lalu mendudukannya di pangkuannya, "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, _angel hyung_. Tapi jadwal sekolahku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, membuatku tidak sempat menghubungimu. Apakah JongIn yang menyuruhmu menjemput LuHan, _hyung_?"

"Kau berlebihan, SeHun; lantas kenapa kau bisa pergi belanja sekarang? _Yup! _Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia menelponku untuk menjemput LuHan. Katanya…" Pemuda yang SeHun panggil _hyung _itu tersenyum kepada JongIn; yang telah membuatkannya secangkir teh hangat untuknya, "_Thank's _JongIn, kau ternyata jauh lebih perhatian ya. Tidak seperti _dia_ –bahkan untuk mengabari _hyung_nya saja tidak pernah," sambungnya dengan nada _mengejek_. SeHun menatap tajam _hyung_nya disamping, "_Aigoo_… bahkan dia saja menatap tajam padaku."

"_Hyung!_"

_C'mon_, _dia tidak ingin dijelek-jelekkan di depan istrinya –atau suaminya? Oh! Tentu saja SeHun adalah suaminya_.

"_Okay-okay! _Sampai mana aku tadi –_ah! _JongIn mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak sempat menjemput LuHan, karena akan membeli kebutuhan kalian untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, dan kebetulan sekali hari ini aku sedang senggang. Tidak banyak pembeli yang datang di _cafe_ku. _So, _kenapa tidak? Sekalian aku mengunjungi kalian. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari, dan ternyata kalian masih sama seperti dulu. _Yah_, kuakui ada sedikit perubahan diantara kalian."

LuHan menarik-narik tangan JongIn untuk terduduk di samping SeHun. JongIn terkekeh pelan, lantas ia menuruti permintaannya; duduk disamping SeHun, dengan LuHan yang berada di pangkuan SeHun. Jari-jari mungilnya memainkan kedua tangan SeHun dan JongIn, hingga tak disengaja, menyebabkan kedua tangan mereka bertaut. LuHan bertepuk tangan; senang, seakan-akan telah menyelesaikan sebuah _puzzle _tanpa bantuan seseorang. Yixing menyunggingkan senyum _angel_nya saat memperhatikan perilaku LuHan terhadap SeHun dan JongIn, "Tidakkah kalian melihat? LuHan saja mendukung keakraban kalian? Dia ingin kalian benar-benar bersatu sebagai sepasang _suami-eghm-suami_, bukan hanya bersatu sebagai ikatan tertulis. LuHan membutuhkan ketulusan, kasih sayang, cinta, kalian berdua."

_Dia ingin kalian benar-benar bersatu sebagai pasangan, bukan sebagai ikatan tertulis._

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu terdiam. Hingga salah satu dari mereka tersenyum, menciptakan sebuah _eye smile_, yang selama ini hanya diperlihatkan kepada keluarganya saja. SeHun menggenggam erat tangan JongIn, hampir membuat JongIn terjungkal kebelakang _sofa _akibat tindakan tiba-tiba SeHun. Apalagi baru kali ini SeHun menanggapi ucapan tentang _hubungan suami-eghm-suami-absurd _mereka dengan serius. _Dia tidak sedang beraktingkan_? Sedangkan tangan yang satunya, memeluk tubuh mungil LuHan; sepintas terlihat seolah-olah dia akan melindungi keluarganya dari apapun.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai keluargaku, _hyung_. Bagiku mereka adalah segalanya. Mereka adalah pelepas semua penatku. Mereka adalah pemberi kebahagiaanku. Mereka adalah napasku. Mereka… tidak akan pernah tergantikan, _hyung_."

_Rasa ini, memang tidak dapat dibohongi. Berapa kali 'pun dirinya menyangkal apa arti semua rasa sesak di dalam dadanya, membodohi otaknya untuk berhenti memikirkan tentang 'dia', dan tidak lagi memandanginya ketika pulas tertidur; tetap saja perasaan bernuansa merah muda itu selalu menghiasi hatinya._

_Dia telah jatuh ke lubang itu. –Love._

_Bangga_. _Yah_, Yixing tidak peduli SeHun tulus atau tidak mengatakannya, namun dia yakin, SeHun telah berubah. Buktinya, dia tidak ragu-ragu mengeluarkan jurus _senyumannya _itu, selain sedang berada di rumah orang tuannya. Ia menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya yang sudah habis ke atas meja. Tubuhnya beranjak dari _sofa_ ruang tamu itu, dan mengusap-usap surai karamel LuHan, "Sepertinya, aku memang tersisihkan ya, haha, " candanya, sebelum melambai ke arah pemuda mungil bermata _rusa_ itu, dan tersenyum kepada JongIn dan SeHun, "Kurasa, aku harus pulang sekarang. Lagipula ini sudah sore. SeHun, JongIn, sampai berjumpa lagi. LuHan, _bye! See you next time_."

LuHan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, lalu berteriak, "Yixing _samchon_, sampai berjumpa lagi! Jangan lupa!"

Ibu jari Yixing teracung, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siap! Aku tidak akan melupakannya, _baby deer!_"

Dahi JongIn berkerut memandang kedua pemuda berbeda umur itu, "Apanya yang lupa, dan apanya yang siap?"

Terdengar kekehan Yixing, yang perlahan menjauh, "Ini urusan anak muda! Orang tua tidak boleh ikut-ikut!" teriaknya, diikuti dengan tawanya, sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu utama rumah SeHun dan JongIn.

_Hei! Dirinya tidak setua itu! Lagipula itu hanya statusnya yang berubah–menjadi orang tua–tapi tetap saja dia masih muda! –sexy dan tampan! _

_Drrtt drrtt drrtt_

JongIn mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _smartphone_nya, ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yixing, lalu terkikik kecil. _Seperti itukah?_

"Apa yang Yixing _hyung _katakan?" tanya SeHun, penasaran. JongIn menolehkan kepalanya, ia memandang SeHun dengan tatapan _remeh, _kemudian melirik tangan mereka melalui sudut mata, "Mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam tanganku? Jika kau memang menyukaiku, katakan saja, tidak udah bertingkah seolah kau telah memenangkan permainan ini, SeHun."

–_Tetapi, lagi-lagi kutekankan; bahwa permainan cinta itu rumit. Dan membuat mereka terjebak, dan lebih memilih ego masing-masing._

Sebuah senyum sinis terpampang di paras _putih _SeHun, "Tapi paling tidak, aku sudah mendapatkan satu kartu _As, So, _kita seimbang. Kau mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang tuaku, sedangkan aku mendapat kepercayaan dari Yixing _hyung_." Alis JongIn terangkat sebelah; menampilkan ekspresi _bermain-main. _Ia mengangkat tangan mereka–SeHun dan JongIn yang masih bertaut, lalu mengecup pelan punggung tangan SeHun, "Ini yang kau inginkan? Atau kau menginginkan ini–?" JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggigit pelan telinga SeHun, membuat SeHun mendesis pelan. _Menggodanya, eoh? Tck! Dirinya hanya berdoa, semoga LuHan tidak tertular sifat –saling menggoda untuk menjatuhkan lawannya ini (Entah harus mereka sebut apa). _Seringaian _kejam _terlukis, SeHun kemudian mencium pipi LuHan _gemas. _Ini saatnya pembalasan,"_Honey, _bisakah kau pergi ke kamarmu sekarang? Kau belum mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumahmu, bukan?" LuHan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, tangannya masih setia bermain dengan jemari SeHun, "_Papa_, aku masih ingin bermain dengan _Appa_ dan _Papa_. Besok juga tidak ada Pekerjaan Rumah, kalaupun ada pasti tadi sudah kukerjakan dengan Yixing _samchon_."

Tangan JongIn mengusap-usap rambut LuHan, dia tersenyum manis, "_Appa_ punya kejutan untuk LuHan," ujarnya. Ia bangkit dari _sofa, _lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil '_sesuatu_' yang disebutnya kejutan. Tak lama, JongIn telah kembali dengan kedua tangan yang berada di belakang. Dengan semangat membara, LuHan turun dari pangkuan SeHun, dan berlari kepada JongIn.

"_Tada! _Apa yang _Appa _belikan!"

Mata _rusa _LuHan berbinar-binar menatap 2 benda berbeda bentuk, di masing-masing tangan JongIn. Sebuah _bubbletea _rasa coklat dan _rubik _baru; pengganti _rubik _lamanya yang rusak. Dengan riang, LuHan menhampiri JongIn, dan mengambil dua _hal _yang disukainya itu. "_Woo-ho! Choco Bubbletea _dan _rubik _baru! _Thank you very much, Appa_!"

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa, _Appa?_"

"Tapi, _Appa _ingin, LuHan mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu, LuHan boleh memainkannya di kamar. Mengerti?"

Dengan pasti, LuHan mengangguk _antusias, _kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya_._ Lagi-lagi JongIn menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu menatap _sinis _SeHun. _Kau lihat? LuHan telah berpihak pada dirinya. Sekarang mereka tidak sepenuhnya seimbang. 2-1. S_edangkanSeHun menggerutu kesal, "Itu _bubbletea_ku, kenapa kau main ambil saja, tanpa bilang-bilang? Itu artinya kau bermain curang, _Kkamjong! _–Dan _yeah_, kuakui LuHan telah berpihak kepadamu, karena kau kan _ibu_nya."

JongIn menarik rambutnya kebelakang, "_Tck! _Kau itu masih memiliki _stock _di kulkas, kenapa pelit sekali? Lagipula itu untuk LuHan, bukan untuk _Monggu _atau _Jjanggu_. Tidak selalu, seorang anak akan berpihak kepada salah satu orang tuanya, disebut sebagai _ibu_, kau sendiri? Bukankah kau berpihak kepada _Appa_mu?" SeHun menyandarkan punggungnya di _sofa_, dan melipat kedua tangannya, "Itu sama saja, _black! _Apa kau tidak pernah menghitung, jika _stock bubbletea_ku dari hari-ke-hari berkurang? Jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan orang tuaku. Ini tentang kita bertiga, bukan tentang _Appa _dan _Eomma_ku –yang sudah jelas berlainan jenis."

"Karena aku memang tidak pernah menghitungnya. _Tch! _Itu tidak ada gunanya untukku, kecuali dengan menghitung _bubbletea_mu itu, nilai _math_ku meningkat _drastis –oh! _Atau kau ingin, aku mengatakan kepada _eomma_mu, kalau kau masih meng_konsumsi bubbletea _secara berlebih!? _Whatever, _yang pasti kau berada di _kubu Appa_mu."

"_Sialan_ kau!" Seru SeHun, seraya berjalan meninggalkan JongIn –yang tertawa _besar _melihat _kemenangannya_. _Tolong ingatkan SeHun, untuk menyumpal mulut itu dengan bungkus bubbletea dari sampah belakang rumah; yang belum sempat ia buang_. Hari ini sepertinya sedang menjadi hari yang _buruk _bagi SeHun. _Ouh! _Tapi tentu saja, SeHun tidak _sudi _mengatakan pada JongIn, bahwa dirinya kalah, hanya malas _berdebat _saja. Bisa _runtuh _gelar _penakluknya, _jika mengatakan pada JongIn bahwa dirinya kalah. Apa kata _Pandanya_?–_Oke_! Lupakan tentang kalimat-_aneh-_terakhir itu.

Namun, namanya saja _hari-yang-buruk_, maka nasibnya 'pun tidak berjalan dengan _mulus_. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan JongIn di _sofa terkutuk _itu, tiba-tiba SeHun terpeleset kebelakang; akibat tetesan _bubbletea _yang dibawa LuHan tadi dengan semangat, menyebabkan beberapa airnya ter_cecer _di lantai. Untung saja, JongIn dengan _sigap _menangkap SeHun –_eghm! _Maksdunya kepalanya saja, membuat wajahnya tepat berada di atas SeHun saat ini. Sesuatu yang menggebu di dalam dadanya, sedikit membuat JongIn terdiam.. dan _terpana_. Ia hanya memandangi iris _indah _SeHun, seolah terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. _Hey! Memangnya selama ini kau kemana? Hingga baru menyadari keindahan mata itu? _

_Kesempatan dalam kesempitan_, Itulah yang SeHun pikirkan saat ini. Memanfaatkan ke-_terpesonanya _JongIn pada dirinya, SeHun meraih pipi itu untuk mendekat –membalaskan dendamnya sejak tadi. Dikecupnya pelan bibir itu, lalu melumat bibir bawahnya. _Rasakan itu Oh JongIn! Ini akibatnya jika bermain-main dengan seorang Oh SeHun._

Seakan tersadar dari _mimpi bidadarinya_, JongIn mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. _Tck! _Dia _bodoh!_ Kenapa juga harus _terpana _akan mata SeHun. Dibandingkan dengan matanya itu, masih lebih _indah _warna kulitnya. Tanpa perlu membuang waktu, JongIn melepaskan kepala SeHun dari tangannya, kemudian mengecup pelan mata SeHun yang terpejam –merasakan betapa _nikmatnya _membentur lantai dengan keras, ketika tengah _akan _menjatuhkan lawannya. JongIn beranjak, lalu melambai _ringan _kepada SeHun, "Kau pikir semudah itu me_naklukkanku_, Kim SeHun? Aku tidak akan mudah terpesona padamu, apalagi jatuh cinta padamu, catat itu."

Tangan SeHun berhenti mengusap kepalanya. Ia menatap kosong punggung JongIn yang perlahan menghilang. _Aku tidak akan mudah jatuh cinta padamu._ Ada yang aneh dengan ucapan JongIn barusan, seolah menghantam kepalanya, semakin berdenyut sakit. _Benarkah? Apa tidak ada celah? Atau itu tanda agar SeHun lebih berusaha menggapainya? _Tangannya menggapai-gapai meja di ruang tamunya untuk membantunya bangkit dari _keterpurukan_, sebelum menemukan _smartphone _JongIn. SeHun melihat nama Yixing _hyung _tertera di pesan masuknya –yang merupakan awal masalah _perdebatan _ini terjadi. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian membawa pesannya,

_**From**_**: Yixing **_**Hyung**_

**LuHan sepertinya sudah beranjak besar, tadi dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin mengajakku membeli **_**binocular **_**untuk melihat **_**hyung **_**barunya. Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia mengatakan namanya MinSeok-**_**Baozi-Hyung**_**. Ketika kutanya, untuk apa harus membeli **_**binocular **_**jika dia bisa melihatnya langsung? **_**Ouh! **_**Dan kau tau apa jawabannya; LuHan mengatakan jika MinSeok terlalu jauh untuk dilihat apalagi digapai. Sehingga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dapat melihatnya lebih jelas. **_**Tck! **_**Anak-anak zaman sekarang. **

Senyum SeHun terkembang, namun tak lama kembali meredup; semoga LuHan tidak memiliki sifat sepertinya maupun seperti JongIn. Sifat terlalu angkuh, dan saling menjunjung tinggi _ego _mereka. _Semoga saja, LuHan jauh lebih baik_.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, kemudian meniupnya pelan. Entah mengapa, malam hari ini jauh lebih dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. _Sial_nya lagi, pemuda itu lupa membawa jaket. Kepalanya menengok ke samping kanan dan kiri, mencari pemuda bertubuh _jangkung _yang hilang entah kemana.

"BaekHyun!"

BaekHyun menghela napasnya, ia menghampiri ChanYeol yang melambaikan tangannya, sambal berlari membawa 2 buah _sweater _berwarna sama; bertuliskan _We're always happy_. _Heh, _selalu saja begitu, menghilang tiba-tiba, kemudian datang membawa sesuatu yang entah di dapatnya darimana. Tetapi, BaekHyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menutup mulutnya ketika melihat ChanYeol dengan _idiotnya _tidak memperhatikan sosok mungil yang berjalan dari arah toko di sampingnya, hingga menyebabkan tubuh mereka bertubrukkan. Sedikit tergesa, BaekHyun menghampiri kedua orang berbeda tinggi itu. Ia membantu berdiri sosok bertubuh mungil itu dari jatuhnya, ChanYeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal, "_Ya! _Baek_kie_, kenapa kau hanya membantunya berdiri? Tidak lihat kalau aku juga terjatuh?"

"Berisik!" tukasnya, men_death glare _ChanYeol –yang membuat ChanYeol men_ciut _seketika. BaekHyun memang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, tapi tatapannya jauh lebih tajam daripada milik Kai. Maka, dengan berat hati, ChanYeol bangkit sendiri. BaekHyun menggenggam tangan sosok itu, "_Ah! _Maafkan aku, temanku memang selalu _ceroboh_."

Sosok itu tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf, karena tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi," ChanYeol yang melihat aksi _pegang-memegang _itu, segera melepaskan tangan mereka, "Tidak baik berpegang-pegangan di malam yang dingin seperti ini, bisa jadi, nanti ada orang ketiga yang menjadi _hantu_," gerutu ChanYeol, tidak jelas. BaekHyun memutar bola matanya, "Maka orang itu adalah kau, ChanYeol."

_DEG_

Kepalanya menoleh _kaku, _menatap ChanYeol dan BaekHyun yang asyik bertengkar kecil, "Park ChanYeol dan Byun BaekHyun? Kaliankah itu?"

BaekHyun dan ChanYeol memandang _kaget _kepada sosok tadi. Terkejut akan nama panjang mereka yang dipanggil oleh sosok yang tidak dikenal, dan akan sosok yang sempat terabaikan akibat pertengkaran _rutin _mereka.

"Benarkah kalian adalah Park ChanYeol dan Byun BaekHyun?" tanya sosok itu lagi, kali ini dengan mencengkram ujung _mantel_nya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, semakin membuat ChanYeol dan BaekHyun _kalang kabut_.

"Iya, benar. Apakah aku –maksudku, kami mengenalmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, sosok itu justru menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, sebelum kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang telah berurai air mata. _Sebenarnya dia siapa? Dan kenapa musti menitikkan air mata?_

"Jadi benar ya? Apa Kai baik-baik saja?"

ChanYeol memiringkan kepalanya. _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang asing yang memanggil-manggil nama idolanya? _BaekHyun mendekati sosok itu, mengusap-usap lengannya, membantu membuatnya setenang dan se_rilex _mungkin, "Kai baik-baik saja, tapi kalau boleh tau, apa kita pernah bertemu? Atau darimana kau bisa mengetahui nama kami, dan –nama Kai?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, ia mengusap kedua matanya pelan. _Tck! _Rasanya dia kembali menjadi sosok berhati _lemah _kembali, kalau mengingat nama Kai. Lama ia tidak mendengar kabarnya, membuat rindunya terlalu memuncak. Dan sekarang ketika dipertemukan kembali, _walaupun _dengan sahabat-sahabat Kai, tetapi mendengar kabarnya baik-baik saja, membuat sosok itu lebih _lega_.

"Maafkan aku jika sudah membuat kalian bingung, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian. Namun itu nanti. Aku berjanji. Tapi sekarang, bolehkah aku meminta kepada kalian untuk membawaku kepada Kai? Jika tidak, bolehkah aku mengetahui dimana Kai bersekolah?"

Baru saja ChanYeol akan me_nyerbu _sosok itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan, BaekHyun sudah menyikut perutnya, dan tersenyum kepada sosok itu, "Tentu saja, sepertinya kau sudah mengenal baik siapa itu Kai, _oh! _Kami bersekolah di _EXO's High School_."

Senyum di paras sosok itu semakin melebar, _sebentar lagi Kai. Tunggulah dirinya._

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

Maaf saya terlambat mem_publish __fanfic _ini, lantaran _modem _saya yang sempat menghilang beberapa hari.

Untungnya, kemarin ketemu! Jujur, saya seneng banget.

Jadi, gimana lanjutannya? _Sinetron_ kah?

Haha, _Mind to Review?_

Thanks! Terimakasih bannnnyyyaakk! buat Readers, Reviewers, Silent Readers, Followers, Favers, pokoknya semua! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!

Sayang semua, #tabokked

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
